


Прошлое

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Старая жизнь — давно в прошлом, но однажды это прошлое стучится в настоящее





	Прошлое

Маратель никогда не ждала, что муж вернется за ней.

Может, только в первые дни, когда осталась в одиночестве на осажденном силами Новой Республики Арканисе. Все было просто: она боялась, а рядом не было никого, кто мог бы ей помочь. Прислуга разбежалась в тот же день, как некий Меркуриал Свифт спешно забрал Брендола и его мелкого ублюдка, задраив шлюз прямо перед ее носом. 

«Это какая-то ошибка, — подумала она, глядя на удаляющийся стархоппер. — Сейчас они вернутся и заберут меня».

Но они не вернулись: ни через минуту, ни через день, ни через месяц. Ни даже через год, когда тщательно подавляемая надежда все еще едва заметно теплилась в душе.

Маратель могла бы решить, что ей не повезло, но все оказалось ровно наоборот: по крайней мере, ей даровали амнистию. Да, она была супругой имперского офицера, активно сопротивляющегося новому режиму, но Брендол удрал и бросил ее, и это сработало в ее пользу. 

Впрочем, не сказать, что ей нравилась новая жизнь. В буквальном смысле новая: все пришлось начинать с начала. Вспоминать, что умела, чтобы зарабатывать кредиты на жизнь, искать новый дом, новое место на родном и вместе с тем теперь чужом Арканисе. 

Она сменила прическу, макияж, стала одеваться гораздо скромнее, чем раньше. Хотела сменить и фамилию, чтобы больше ничего не напоминало ей о бросившем муже — и чтобы ее не ассоциировали с военным преступником — но все же не стала это делать. Фамилия — единственное, что осталось от ее прошлой жизни, в которой она была гораздо счастливее, чем сейчас, и терять эту зацепку в памяти ей не хотелось.

Ей нашли место секретаря у одного из клерков. Отказываться Маратель не стала: с бюрократической возней она успела ознакомиться еще в той, прошлой жизни, и оставалось только освежить все в памяти. Подавать клерку каф было куда менее приятно, но Маратель терпела и это, стоически сжимая зубы. А что ей оставалось?

Через нее проходило множество людей и инородцев, желающих встречи с ее боссом. Поначалу она пыталась запоминать их; потом — плюнула и просто вежливо и глупо улыбалась, хлопая ресницами, и провожала их в кабинет. Приносила криффов каф, подавала нужные документы, провожала этих безликих уже гостей и забывала о них навсегда.

Очередной такой должен был прийти через два часа. Босс пока отсутствовал, и Маратель могла позволить себе немного расслабиться. Но как оказалось, ненадолго: транспаристиловая дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в проходную ступил молодой человек.

Маратель вежливо подняла на него глаза, улыбнулась дежурной приветливой улыбкой и произнесла:

— Приветствую, сэр! Господин Кейдан отлучился по делам, но, может, я смогу чем-нибудь вам помочь?

Этот молодой человек отчего-то не казался ей безликим. В черном, с кроем по последней арканисской моде, он носил свою одежду так, будто она была военной формой. И спина у него была идеально ровной.

И волосы — рыжими.

Маратель моргнула и всмотрелась в его лицо. За столько лет образ мужа в памяти поистрепался, но сейчас ей казалось, что этот молодой человек очень на него похож. Он и правда напоминал помолодевшую, более стройную — даже чересчур — версию Брендола, и манера держаться у него была донельзя схожей.

— Я пришел к вам, мэм, — ответил молодой человек и шагнул ближе к ее столу. Он оглядывал Маратель внимательно, словно пытался пролезть под кожу и увидеть самую душу.

Ей стало слегка не по себе от этого взгляда.

— И чем я могу вам помочь? — снова повторила Маратель заученную фразу — на автомате.

— Скорее это я могу вам помочь, — усмехнулся он.

Это становилось интересным. Маратель одновременно терзало любопытство и какой-то странный, не поддающийся объяснению страх. Слишком уж этот посетитель был похож на Брендола, и на секунду ей показалось, что прошлое начало оживать и пытаться ворваться в ее новую жизнь.

Не то чтобы она была против.

— Каф? — предложила Маратель.

— Предпочитаю чай.

Она поднялась, одернула строгую юбку и налила в фирменную чашку лучший сорт из тех, что у них был. Поставила ее перед молодым человеком и жестом предложила сесть.

Он так и сделал. Взял чашку в руки, едва пригубил и вновь поставил на стол.

— Вы и не догадываетесь, кто я. — Он не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы мы встречались.

— Неудивительно, — он усмехнулся. — Мне было пять лет, когда мы виделись в последний раз, и вы старались как можно меньше пересекаться со мной.

Маратель почувствовала, как перехватило дыхание, и с трудом смогла втянуть воздух. Какая же она дура! Вот откуда это сходство с Брендолом, вот почему он смотрел так, будто знал ее.

Это тот самый ублюдочный кухаркин сынок, бастард ее мужа и бесконечный позор на ее голову.

В той, прошлой жизни.

— Армитаж?

— Вспомнили. — Он чуть склонил голову, внимательно глядя на нее.

— Ты вырос.

— Вы говорите очевидное, мэм. Или все-таки теперь я могу называть вас Маратель?

— Зови как хочешь, — вздохнула она. И все-таки не удержалась от вопроса: — Где Брендол?

Ухмылка Армитажа стала на секунду еще шире, но затем на его лице появилась скорбь — слишком демонстративная.

— Увы, отец скоропостижно скончался.

Маратель закусила губу, пытаясь переварить эти слова. Брендола больше нет, зато вернулся его сын. Что ему нужно от нее? И чем он, по его словам, собирается ей помочь?

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросила Маратель.

— Забрать вас туда, где ваше место.

— И где же мое место?

— Узнаете, — туманно ответил Армитаж и положил на стол дюрастиловый шестиугольник: красный, с черной каймой и черным же кругом внутри, скалящимся острыми зубьями. — Найдете в космопорту корабль с таким же знаком. Я буду вас ждать. Вылетаем сегодня ночью, поэтому начать собираться лучше сейчас.

— Я еще не согласилась.

— А вы уверены, что у вас есть выбор?

Маратель скривила губы: этим Армитаж тоже напоминал Брендола. 

— И зачем я тебе?

Армитаж протянул к ней ладонь, и она инстинктивно отшатнулась, но все-таки взяла себя в руки. Его пальцы коснулись ее виска.

— Вы мне ни к чему, — с убийственной честностью ответил он. — Мне нужно то, что здесь.

Отчего-то это звучало пугающе. Маратель так и застыла, когда Армитаж поднялся и вышел из проходной, да так и осталась сидеть. И отмерла только спустя пять минут.

Оставаться на Арканисе ей не хотелось в любом случае.

И если цена — рассказать тайны Брендола его ублюдку, то она готова заплатить.


End file.
